My Heart Is Breaking, Is Yours?
by TinyBird
Summary: Rose and Scorpius often get together when they're drunk. But for Rose it means something more than just simple attraction and hormones. I'm working on a second chapter because of some requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my head. Now I will do what I'm supposed to. Sleep.**

It has happened before, there has been a victory parties for both Gryffindor and Slytherin, since they are best friends they've gone to celebrate with each other. Sometime they just drank a little too much firewhiskey, and they got a little too friendly.

This time they ended up in the Slytherin doorms. In Scorpius's territory. Rose woke up slowly with a throbbing headache the next day. She was lying naked on a strong chest. This was the worst part.

When it happened it was easy for her to tell herself this time is different, this time he will realise his feelings towards me, this time it will be something more. But then she wakes up and she realises her stupidity.

At the times they've ended up in her dorm, in the Gryffindor tower, he's been gone at the time she's woken up. When she's met him later he's pretended like nothing had happened, he's just been her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

But when she's woken up in his dorm, she hasn't been able to do anything the next day. She usually ends up crying her eyes out on the bathroom floor. It breaks her heart having to leave him, because she has to, of course she has to. She doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her, she doesn't want him to feel obligated to be with her.

Often when she gets ready to leave the bathroom floor, her heart once again feels like it is breaking. Because how can he do this to her? How can he just sleep with her and then act like nothing ever happened? Why isn't his heart breaking?

The answer is clear.

To him nothing happened.

To him it was like they just transformed to two horny teenagers whenever they drank.

His heart wasn't breaking since it had nothing to do with these... Whatever you should call it.

Rose felt her eyes start to burn, and she realised that it was time to go. It's over for now. She just has to wait until the next game. She starts to get up. Before she leaves the bed she tries to locate her clothings, she wants to get dressed as quickly as possible in case anyone wakes up.

Just as she's about to leave the bed there's n arm encircling her waist, tugging her back. She gasps as she falls backwards into Scorpius's embrace.

"Don't go, please just stay this time." He mutters sleepily into her ear. Rose feels herself blushing, and shivering in delight.

This time she will stay. This time may be different, maybe this time meant something more to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this came out a little longer than I intended to... I don't think it messaures up with the first chapter, but I tried. **

Scorpius had never been one for relationships. Not a very big deal since he was only seventeen, but that was the truth. He found a girl, spent some time with her, got whatever it was that he wanted from said girl, and then he went on to the next one.

But one day after he had just gotten back from a snogging session with some blond, one of his friends mentioned that he would like to see Scorpius have a relationship that lasts longer than the time it takes to get in and out of bed.

One of his best friends Albus Potter, who also happened to be his other best friends cousin, mentioned that Scorpius and Rose, said cousin, is practically in a relationship already, all that's missing is some snogging or other activities that starts with an s...

This made Scorpius think. Maybe if he tried he could have a real relationship. Maybe he could develop those kind of feelings for someone, feelings that could make him want to stay with one person.

That's when he started seeing this girl, a beautiful intelligent girl, very much like Rose. But it wasn't the same, even if they had some good conversations and they had some fun together.

They stopped going out in time for the next Gryffindor victory party.

He was there to celebrate with Rose and Albus, well mostly Rose since Albus was celebrating with Sarah Longbottom in some corner of the common room.

The break-up with his girlfriend got Scorpius in a bad mood, he couldn't understand why it hadn't worked. Was he doomed to die alone? Would he become one of those creepy old guys that hangs around in pubs going home with twenty year old women just because he has money?

Rose wasn't his best friend for nothing, she noticed he wasn't at his best, so she stayed with him the entire night trying to cheer him up. It wasn't until the party was almost over that she manage to do it.

Of course there was a huge amount of alcohol involved, otherwise they wouldn't have ended up in bed together. Rose was smarter than that. She knew better than to sleep with the school playboy.

The next day Scorpius woke up with a hangover, at first he didn't remember what had happened. It wasn't until he noticed Rose sleeping next to me that he started to panic.

He had screwed everything up! She was one of his best friend and now he was going to lose her in some way or another.

Scorpius got up quickly but carefully so that he wouldn't risk waking her up. Then he left.

The next time he saw her he pretended that nothing had happened, happy when she played along. Problems tend to disappear if you pretend they don't exist.

At the next party, this time a Slytherin one the same thing happened. But this time Scorpius wasn't as drunk as before.

He had realised he could use her as an experiment, just to see if he could stay friend with someone he slept with regularly.

When he woke up the next day Rose was gone, he didn't mind. It was the only way it could work.

After the second game in the seventh year, Scorpius, Albus and Rose went to the Hufflepuff victory party. As usual Scorpius and Rose hooked up.

By this time Scorpius had figured out what he thought was the answer he was looking for. The only way a relationship could work is if you don't mix friendship and sex. You have sex, you don't talk during it, after it or about it. That way you can stay friends without complications.

Everything was going great, Scorpius kept using Rose for his experiment. But one morning when he woke up in the Gryffindor dorm he didn't want to leave. For the first time ever he had the need to stay and snuggle up to Rose.

Of course he didn't do it. Instead he got up, put on his clothes, grabbed the broom he used to get up to the girls dorms and left.

He didn't see Rose that day, so it was easy to forget it.

The Slytherins won a game against the Gryffindors, Rose and Scorpius hooked up. The next morning Scorpius woke up early, Rose was still next to him. He didn't make move.

Suddenly he realised that Rose's breathing wasn't as slow as it should be. Was she awake? He wasn't shure, and he didn't dare to check.

Then she started moving, she was about to get up. The unexplainable pain in his heart made him grab her. He pulled her back towards him, asked her to stay with him. He even said please.

And she stayed.


End file.
